Past
by mapetite16
Summary: This is about a Smallville characters dark past. This is a hint into the Who said storys by jla4186. RandR
1. Chapter 1

Martha had taken a little vacation from Washington and went back home to the farm, the vacation was only for two weeks which felt like it was two days. Martha had been looking through the house when she decided they would clear out the attic and sell some old stuff.

"Mom, I don't see why we need to sell anything." Clark began to complain.

"Because there is stuff up there that I have not seen in probably twenty years. Besides it will be reducing clutter and maybe it will be fun."

"Yah, maybe!" Clark replied sarcasticly.

"Whats this I hear about selling stuff." Lois replied as her and Chloe walked in.

"We are going to clean out the attic. Would you two be willing to help?" Martha asked.

"I have all day." Chloe said with a smile.

"Sure i'm bored." Lois replied

Two hours later Lionel arrived with a bag of food.

"Thank you but you didn't have to." Martha said.

"I know it's just you said you would be at it all day and I thought why not help a bit."

"Well, thank you. You know if you want to help do you think you could help me lift that thing of shelves into the back of the truck."

"For you anything." Lionel replied as he took of his jacket.

While Martha and Lionel took care of the shelves Clark, Lois and Chloe were finding some interesting things in the attic.

"Hey, Smallville come and check this out!" Lois yelled.

Clark and Chloe walked over to were Lois was and looked inside a box when they looked in they found a bunch of old pictures with Martha in them.

"Who are these people?" Chloe asked Clark.

"I don't know." Clark replied as he began to pick upi photos.

As the three began to look through them they found a picture of Martha and two girls in a place that looked like a club holding a couple of beers.

"Your mom looks like shes about sixteen maybe seventeen in that picture." Replied Chloe.

"I didn't know any of this."

"Well she was young at the time Smallville and it was what the seventy's. People experimented back then alot more than today." Lois commented

"True." Said Clark as he began to shuffle through the photos but stopped when he came across one very disturbing photo.

"Are you ok, Clark?" Chloe asked.

Clark just hand Chloe the photo as he stood up. Chloe took ahold of the photo and froze.

"Well, who ever they are they are good with a camera." Chloe stammered.

"Whats the big deal?" Lois questioned.

Chloe then handed the photo to Lois who began to laugh.

"Who knew Martha Kent would be in a nude photo with some guy." Lois laughed.

"It's not funny,Lois!" Clark yelled as he grabbed the picture and went down the stairs to go question Martha.

Downstairs Martha and Lionel were talking as they began to take out the food Lionel brought.

"That is wrong!" Martha laughed.

"Maybe, but you are laughing." Lionel replied with a light laugh.

"Mom, what is this?" Clark yelled as he held up the picture.

Martha turned around and instintly stopped laughing and turned white, Lionel looked to see what the problem was and froze as well but for much different reasons.

"What is this and who is this?" Clark yelled again.

"Clark, I...I can't tell you who that is." Martha stammered

"Why not?" Clark asked.

"Because I...I do...don't know." Martha replied.

Everyone stood in shock at Martha's reply.

"It was a long time ago."

"Ok then maybe you can explain the other photos of you in a bar and all the other stuff in a box in the attic."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not!"

"Because I...I don't know."

"Fine I will findout for myself!" Clark yelled as he walked out of the house.

Sorry for the cliffhanger thats just how I do things. Marthas past will be revealed soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

As Clark superspeeded all the way to Olivers place and stoped the second he entered the penthouse.

"Clark, whats going on?" AC said as Clark about ran into him.

"I'm looking for Oliver its important."

"Isn't everything." Burt replied.

"Burt, AC, wait whats going on?" Clark asked.

"We had came back to do some work at Luthorcorp." Cyborg replied.

"And hopefully we can get some back up." Oliver replied as he walked in.

"Definately, but I will also be needing your help."

"What with?" Oliver replied as him and the rest of the guys got infront of Clark.

"I...well...see...ah this." Clark stammered as he shoved the picture at Oliver.

"Wow, how is this?" Oliver said as he looked at the picture that was soon snatched out of his hands by Burt.

"My mom!" Clark almost yelled.

"She's a m.i.l.f!" Burt yelled.

Everyone turned and looked at Burt with all different types of horrible looks.

"Oh, come on admit it you would do her."

"She's my mother!" Clark yelled as he looked at Burt.

"Oh yah sorry, Clark." Burt said as he gave Clark the photo.

"So anyways, what does a nude photo of your mom when she was, what sixteen have to do with anything."

"I need to know who this guy is and why my mom hasn't told me about this or anything else that was found."

"I would help if I could but I don't have anything to help you know that. Just advice though, talk to her." Oliver replied.

"Yah, man." Cyborg and AC said in unison with Burt nodding his head, he was to afraid to say anything at the moment.

"I can't look her in the face." Clark replied with anger.

"Alright alright. Listen lets go do this Luthorcorp thing then we can talk some more about this problem, deal."

"Deal." Clark and Oliver shook hands and the five left the apartment.

As the five arrived at a Luthocorp warehouse they saw Lex walk in.

"Come on." Oliver whispered.

The five stalked into the ware house carefully and followed Lex.

"What do you have for me, professor?" Lex asked an older man.

"Well it is ready to be tested." The professor replied.

"Good. So I can see peoples past, presents and futures just by having their DNA?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good did you put the DNA that I gave you in the system."

"Yes, Mr. Luthor. DNA of Clark Kent, you father, and Senator Martha Kent."

"Excellent, strap me up I wish to see everything about everyone!" Lex said as if he were insane. (Of course he is mind you)

As Clark heard this he knew he had to get down there and find out about his mom. The professor put Lex in the small, see through chamber, and strapped him into the chair. Clark then ran into the room, Oliver, Burt, AC, and Cyborg all tried to stop him but Clark was already in the room when he went over to the professor and knocked him out and changed the DNA setting from him to his mothers and ran into the chamber. The four ran after him but it was to late the DNA memory changer was already in the works and they all drifted into the past.


	3. Chapter 3

First off I want to say its Bart not Burt, that was major typos on my part.

As the groggy men awoke they realized they were no longer in the laboratory.

"What in the hell!" Yelled Lex once he saw Clark, Oliver, Bart, AC and Cyborg.

Before any of them could reply the door to the bedroom they were in opened to a short, somewhat thin girl with red hair walk into the room with a huff. The girl walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"Jessica?"

"Mom!" Clark whispered upon recognizing her.

"Yah, it's Martha! What are you doing?" Martha asked the girl on the other line."Do you think you could come over my parents are gone and I hate being here alone?"

Martha just sat on her bed and nodded her head as the guys stood with their mouths agape.

"I would happily invite him over, Jessica, but he is busy." Martha replied. Asecond later she burst out laughing. "Lay off! So coming or not?"

"Great see you then!" Martha said as she hung up the phone.

Martha stood up and walked towards a set of draws and pull out a pair off shorts and a tank top. As Martha began to undress the guys verted their eyes, except Bart. Clark noticed that he was giving his mom a very odd look, Clark slapped Bart with little force against his head.

"What?"

"Staring problems!" Clark yelled.

But before Bart could reply a door bell rang. Martha ran out of the room, fully clothed, and ran to the door. The six men followed and saw a girl with coal black hair walk in.

"I don't see why, Mike, couldn't of just snuck over. Wouldn't have been the first time!" Jessica said with a sly smile.

"He had a family thing, he couldn't keep going on missing for hours at a time. His parents are starting to question him." Martha replied as the two walked up to her room.

"Well damn. No offense your my best friend but I would of liked some time with Danny."

"I know and i'm sorry. Trust me I would have loved and I mean loved for, Mike, to be here."

"Yah, so what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

The two walked into Martha's room with the six men behind them unbeknownst to them ofcourse.

"We could listen to music." Martha said with a glum look.

"Yah, or we could do something else." Jessica replied as she pulled out a small baggy.

"I don't know."

"Come on its not like you haven't before."

"Good point roll it up!" Martha said as she sat down on the floor with Jessica following suit.

As Jessica took out the contents of the baggy the telephone rang, Martha ran to the phone and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Yah." Martha said a little rudely.

"Oh, Mike! I'm sorry its just, Jessica is here and were a little busy."

"Come over!"

"Sure see you guys then." Martha finished as she hung up the phone.

"The boys are coming over!"

"What!"

"Yep that was, Mike, he said Dannys with him and their heading up to stay with us."

"I have to change!" Jessica yelled.

"Why?" Martha asks Jessica.

"I can't let Danny see me like this, I need to lose some clothing!" Jessica replied with great speed.

"If you lose anymore clothing you would be a stripper."

"Really!" Jessica said with a smile.

Martha just nodded her head with a smile as she grabbed Jessica's hand and lead them down to the kitchen, the men automaticly followed. The kitchen had everything that was considered new and up to date at the time. Jessica went and sat on a bar stool while Martha went to the refirgerator and grabbed a yogurt.

"Your eating again?" Jessica said with a frown.

"I didn't have lunch today, I have only had breakfast."

"Exactly!"

"You need to eat to survive and besides I like to eat." Defended Martha.

"Fine but..."

Jessica was interrupted when the sound of the door bell rang through the house.

"That must be them." Martha replied as she sat down her yogurt and went to the door.

"Finally, lets get this party started!" Jessica yelled.

I know not my best but thats all I could think of. I have tons of work to do and other things so I haven't had time to update. I will probably finish really soon because if I don't it won't get finished. RR


	4. Chapter 4

Martha opened the front door where a two young men stood. One was atleast six feet tall, with short black hair and green eyes. The other man was six two with a musclier build and short brown hair with light blue eyes. Jessica ran straight into the man with the black hair. Martha closed the door once everyone was inside, Martha hugged the man with the brown hair and kissed him rather passionatly.

The four went into the living room and talked, Clark couldn't believe all he was seeing and hearing. After an hour of talk Jessica and Danny walked hand in hand up the stairs and into a bedroom. Martha and Mike just sat on the coach a good distance away from one another.

"Why are you acting so uncomftorable?" Mike asked as he scooted towards Martha and took her hand.

"I am aren't I. I don't mean to be its just that I don't feel right doing...that while Jessica and and Danny are here. They could walk-in on us!" Martha replied as she turned and looked at Mike.

"They could but thats why we go to your room and lock the door!" Mike said in a joking way with a duh face. Martha laughed as his facial expression.

"Your right come on, big boy." Martha said as she got up and pulled Mike along with her.

The two walked into her room with the other unknown individuals followed against their will. Martha locked the door and walked towards Mike with a loving smile on her face.

"I love you, Martha." Mike replied as he went to kiss Martha on the lips.

"I love you, too." Martha said right before their lips met.

After a matter of seconds the young couple were lying on the bed.

"I can't watch this!" Clark yelled, Martha and Mike didn't ofcourse hear anything at all.

As Clark began to pace back and forth trying not to see what was going on ontop of the bed, Martha and Mike began to get a little bit closer.

"I love you so much." Martha said to Mike.

"I love you too, Martha." Mike replied with a great amount of sincerity.

As Martha and Mike pushed forward, the front door opened to an older couple. A man of about six feet tall and a woman who looked like Martha.

"Anne, I told you we are going to get Martha then leave. I don't like the idea of her being here by herself." William said to Anne in a loud booming voice, Anne just rolled her eyes at him. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, William?" Anne asked.

"It's coming from upstairs." William replied as he made his way up the stairs.

William went to the door where sound was coming from and opened it.

I know this last update sucked but I guarentee my next update will be much better. JUJUchick16 is helping me with the next chapter. I am sorry for the lateness but I am putting this on Hiatus. I had tons of ideas for it but then I went off of it and now I have know idea. I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long waiting for updates, I am having a terrible writers block. I've been busy with school and work, the life of a teenager! I will update as soon as possible. Whenever I go to update I freeze. My updates will be rare but they will come up as soon as I have time and when this writers block stops eating my brain.

Sorry again!

mapetite16


End file.
